ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Current affairs programs replay *4:45am - Umagang Kay Ganda *8:00am - Sailor Moon *8:30am - Naruto Shippuden (Season 4) *9:00am - Kris TV *10:00am - Kapamilya Blockbusters *11:30am - It's Showtime *2:30pm - Mundo Man ay Magunaw *3:30pm - Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo *4:30pm - Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 Uber 2012 *5:00pm - Precious Hearts Romances: Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin *5:45pm - Wako Wako *6:30pm - TV Patrol *7:45pm - Princess and I *8:30pm - Dahil sa Pag-Ibig *9:00pm - Walang Hanggan *9:45pm - Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 *10:30pm - Dream High *11:00pm - Bandila *11:30pm - XXX (Monday); Patrol ng Pilipino (Tuesday); Ako ang Simula (Wednesday); Krusada (Thursday); S.O.C.O. (Friday) *12:15am - Storyline *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *4:30am - Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo *5:30am - DZMM: Sa Kabukiran *6:00am - Salamat Dok *7:00am - Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *7:30am - Honey, Watch Out! *8:30am - Why Not? *8:30am - Go Diego Go! *9:00am - The Penguins of Madagascar *9:30am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *10:00am - Kapamilya Blockbusters *11:30am - It's Showtime *2:30pm - Showbiz Inside Report *3:30pm - Oka2Kat *4:30pm - Failon Ngayon *5:00pm - Magandang Gabi, Bayan *6:00pm - Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal *7:00pm - Wansapanataym (all new) *7:45pm - Maalaala Mo Kaya *8:30pm - TV Patrol Weekend *9:00pm - Toda Max *9:45pm - Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 *10:30pm - Banana Split Extra Scoop *11:30pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda *12:15am - Sports Unlimited *1:00am - Sign off 'Sunday' *4:30am - Current affairs programs replay *6:00am - Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist *7:00am - Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *7:30am - Salamat Dok *8:30am - Spider-Man *9:00am - The Incredible Hulk *9:30am - Matanglawin *10:30am - Kapamilya Blockbusters *12:15pm - ASAP 2012 *3:00pm - Luv U *4:00pm - The Buzz *6:00pm - Rated K *7:00pm - Goin’ Bulilit *8:00pm - TV Patrol Weekend *8:30pm - Sarah G. Live! *9:30pm - Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 *10:15pm - Gandang Gabi, Vice! *11:00pm - Sunday’s Best *1:00am - Sign off 'Admin ABSCBNfan: Ito ang mga upcoming shows ng ABS-CBN for 2012!' Note: Title and artists may change anytime. 'Teleserye:' :1. Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Kapamilya Gold) - Nadine Lustre, Marvin Agustin, Jake Cuenca, Shaina Magdayao, Bangs Garcia :2. Dahil sa Pag-ibig (Primetime Bida) - Piolo Pascual, Jericho Rosales, Cristine Reyes, Maricar Reyes, Christopher De Leon :3. Wako Wako (Primetime Bida) - Yogo Singh (young Coco Martin on Walang Hanggan), Ai Ai Delas Alas, Gladys Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Dennis Padilla, Malou De Guzman :4. Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Primetime Bida) - Cesar Montano, Kris Aquino, Anne Curtis, Robin Padilla. Xyriel Manabat :5. Lorenzo's Time - Cammy Villaroel, Mavy Legaspi, Carmina Villaroel, Zoren Legaspi, Zaijan Jaranilla, Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, Diether Ocampo, Patrick Garcia :6. Princess and I - Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Khalil Ramos :7. The Little Champ - Jolo Revilla, Renz Fernadez, Lito Lapid :8. Alta - Angelica Panganiban, Iza Calzado, Diether Ocampo, Zanjoe Marudo, Luis Manzano :9. Untitled Teleserye - John Lloyd Cruz, Bea Alonzo :10. Untitled Teleserye - Angel Locsin, Derek Ramsey 'Asianovelas:' :1. My Secret Love: Sungkyunkwan Scandal :2. Dream High :3. Promise of 1000 Days :4. Beautiful You :5. Can't Lose :6. Protect the Boss :7. Love Rain :8. Glory Jane :9. Thorn Birds :10. Absolute Boyfriend :11. Hayate the Combat Butler :12. Skip Beat! :13. Sunshine Girl 'Game Show/Reality' :1. Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal - Luis Manzano :2. The X Factor Philippines - KC Concepcion :3. Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 - Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales, John Prats :4. The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition: Doubles - Iza Calzado, Derek Ramsey :5. MasterChef Pinoy Edition - Judy Ann Santos 'Anime:' :1. Gash Bell :2. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's :3. Blue Dragon 2 :4. The Slayers :5. Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan :6. Heroman :7. Dinosaur King :8. Absolutely Lovely Children :9. Wolverine Ang mga TV shows na ito ay CONFIRMED na. Not all shows listed in Wikipedia are confirmed. ABS-CBN Sked for August 28, 2011 *10:15 am - Trip To Binondo: Biyaheng Isang Linggo (starting Kim Chiu and guest with Marvin Agustin) *'My Binondo Girl First Week Marathon Special' *12:15 pm - ASAP Rocks *3:15 pm - Good Vibes (Finale) *4:15 pm - The Buzz *6:15 pm - Goin' Bulilit *7:00 pm - Rated K (Kiray Celis at April Boy Regino, Multo, white lady at kapreng nakatira rin sa bahay na pinamana sa kapatid, Panaderya Pantoja) *8:00 pm - TV Patrol Linggo *8:30 pm - Pilipinas Got Talent Season 3 *9:45 pm - Gandang Gabi, Vice! *10:45 pm - Sunday's Best: Pops in Fashion (Pops Fernandez in concert at Resorts World Manila with guest Erik Santos) ABS-CBN Sked for November 20 *'8:30 am -- SEA Games Women's Basketball Highlights' *9:30 am -- Matanglawin *'10:15 am -- Angelito: Ang Pagbibinata' *'12:15 pm -- ASAP Rocks: Pop Viewer’s Choice Awards 2011' *3 pm -- Growing Up *'4 pm -- The Buzz (Guests: Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson)' *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:15 pm -- Rated K: Ako Mismo' *8:15 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *8:45 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'9:45 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Special Guest: Ted Failon)' *'10:45 pm -- Sunday's Best: Maestro Ryan Cayabyab at ‘Sang Libo’t ‘Sang Tining ng Pasko, The Araneta Center Christmas Special' ABS-CBN Sked for December 25 *'10:15 am -- Reputasyon Marathon: Ang Paskong Regalo' (starting Christine Reyes and Marvin Agustin) *'12:15 nn -- ASAP Rocks Christmas Party' *3 pm -- Growing Up *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:15 pm -- Rated K Christmas Special (Featuring the Palibhasa Lalake reunion)' *8:15 pm -- TV Patrol Weekend *8:45 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'9:45 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Angelica Panganiban, Pokwang and Pooh)' *'10:45 pm -- Sunday's Best: The X-Factor Grand Finals' ABS-CBN Sked for March 18 *9 am -- Matanglawin *'9:55 am -- NBA Semifinals: Boston Celtics vs Denver Nuggets (Via Satellite)' *12:15 nn -- ASAP 2012 *3 pm -- Luv U *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *6:30 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *7:15 pm -- Rated K *'8:15 pm -- Sarah G Live (Guests: Angeline Quinto, Happy Feet)' *9:15 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'10:15 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Erich Gonzales, Daniel Padilla, Paolo Avelino, Julia Montes)' *'11:15 pm -- Sunday's Best: 28th PMPC Star Awards for Movies' ABS-CBN Sked for August 21 *'10:15 am -- Maria la del Barrio: Ang Unang Pagtatagpo' *'12:15 nn -- ASAP Rocks (Launching of Binondo Girl)' *3:15 pm -- Good Vibes *'4:15 pm -- The Buzz (Guest: Kim Chiu)' *6:15 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *'7 pm -- Rated K (Food Trip, Cacai Bautista, Korina goes on board a cruise ship)' *8 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *8:30 pm -- Pilipinas Got Talent Season 2 *'9:45 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guest: John Lapus)' *'10:45 pm -- Sunday's Best: Ninoy: Sa Puso ng Pinoy' (Docu on Ninoy Aquino hosted by Piolo Pascual) ABS-CBN Sked for October 16 *'10:15 am -- Hello Ako Budoy: The Budoy First Week Marathon' *12:15 nn -- ASAP Rocks *3 pm -- Growing Up *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:15 pm -- Rated K (Korina's Birthday Special)' *8:15 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *8:45 pm -- Pilipinas Got Talent Season 3 *'10 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Eddie Garcia, Angeline Quinto, Philippine Volcanoes players)' *'11 pm -- Sunday's Best: David Foster and Friends' (Musical special paying tribute to David Foster's music with guests led by Charice) ABS-CBN Sked for February 12 *'9:30 am -- Matanglawin (Guest: Melai Cantiveros)' *'10:15 am -- E-Boy Marathon (Starting Bugoy Cariño and Lucy Torres)' *'12:15 nn -- ASAP 2012 (Valentine Special)' *'3 pm -- Growing Up (Final Episode)' *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:30 pm -- Rated K (Valentine episode featuring an interview with Richard Gomez and Lucy Torres)' *8:30 pm -- TV Patrol Weekend *9 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'10 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Jaya and Elizabeth Ramsey)' *'11 pm -- Sunday's Best: The Hunted' (Starring Tommy Lee Jones and Benicio del Toro) 'See Also' *ABS-CBN New Sked in 2012 *ABS-CBN Program Schedule in October 1998 *ABS-CBN Program Schedule in December 1998 *ABS-CBN Schedule on January 24-30, 1999 *ABS-CBN Schedule on June 7-13, 1999